This Is What Happenes WHen You GIve England Magic
by GerIta-USUK-CL
Summary: What happens when England gets mad at France? Not what England wanted to happen, that's for sure. Come along with America and CL as they figure out how to teach America to be a girl. Warning: Language and somewhat adult themes.


It was a normal World Meeting when it all began...

You're probably wondering who the hell is narrating the story. My name is Author. This is the story of how our favorite hero turned into a girl. Now I know this is an overused story idea, but I do what I want so bam. Anyway, continuing with the story.

The United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, also known as Iggybrows, was mad at everyone's favorite Frenchman, Francy-pants, once again. The obnoxious man had interrupted his tea time again and this time, the brit had finally had enough.

He waited for France to leave the meeting room, for a potty break, and put his plan in action. Earlier that morning, Iggybrows concocted a potion; a gender changing potion. He laughed to himself and poured his potion into a glass vial. He slips the vial into his pocket and walked out of his home with a smile on his face.

Iggybrows was about to pour the potion into Francy-pants' drink when a hand caught his wrist. He looked up to see Francy-pants looking at him with a smirk.

"Ohonhonhon~ W'at is zat Angelette?" France asked. Iggybrows jerked his hand away. The potion flew from the vial and straight into a large glass of Coke. Iggybrows paled and stared at the drink. His face then reddened in rage as he turned to the Frenchman.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" He yelled. He reaches his hands toward the Frenchman's neck. France quickly moved out of the way of his hands and looked at the Coke.

"England, I don't know what you put in America's drink, but we should get it out before 'e comes back." Iggybrows nodded and reached for the drink carefully.

"HEY DUDE WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY COKE?!" A loud America yelled at the Brit. America walked to the drink and picked up the soda. He quickly chugged the Coke and slammed the glass down on the table. Iggybrows was sweating as he looked at his former colony.

"Woah bro, I'm feelin' dizzy." America said as he held his head. A red light began to glow around America's body. At this, all the nations in the room looked to see what was going on.

As the red light died away, every nation in the room heard a chiming sound and smoke filled the room. Francy-pants felt around as to find Iggybrows but ended up finding something else. It was soft and squishy, almost like cloth. The smoke cleared and Francy-pants looked to see what he had grabbed. What he saw made a smirk appear on his face.

A breast. A big, round, tan breast.

He looked up to see who's breast if was and he paled. There stood a girl with lightly tanned skin, light brown shoulder-length hair with loose curls, and clothes that were way too big for her; America. He, or rather, she, was staring straight at Francy-pants with a frown.

"Dude, what are you doin'?" She said. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. When she brought her hands to her mouth, her breasts jiggled, moving the shirt and showing her goodies a bit more than intended. Somewhere in the background, Japan fucking fell to the floor in a pool of nosebleed.

"W-Why do I have boobs? And why is my voice high?" She asked as she fixed her shirt with a blush. Iggybrows stepped forward with a small frown and laughs nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and spoke in a quiet voice.

"You see love, I was upset at France so I made a potion to turn him into a girl" He glanced up at her to see her looking at him expectantly. "When I went to put it in his drink, he caught me. I jerked my hand away but the potion flew into your Coke."

America stood there for a moment before she spoke. "You can change me back, right?" She asked. Iggybrows looked at the floor to avoid her gaze. "YOU CAN CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT ENGLAND?" She asked a bit louder.

"I don't know." He stated quietly. America stared at him before talking again. "What do you mean you don't know?" She asked in a small voice.

"I don't know if I can change you back." He said a bit louder. America felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She could feel a lump in her throat.

"What am I supposed to do?" She said with a raspy voice. She pulled out her phone quickly and texted her friend, CL. She put the phone back in the pocket of her jacket and sat down in a near-by chair. Her clothes were really baggy so as she sat, her shirt sagged and Japan was on the fucking floor again. Germany came over to help him off the floor, but he saw what Japan had a view of and fell to the floor. Every other male nation had a blush on their face. America felt kind of embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Who exactly did you text?" Iggybrows asked as he pulled up a chair next to America. She sighed and turned to him.

"I texted my friend CL. She's probably gonna freak out when she sees me." America laughed as a tear ran down her face. She slumped over in her chair and began to lightly cry into her hands. Hungary came over and held America in a hug. She let her cry into her shoulder as she cooed and whispered soft, soothing words into her ear.

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves." She chastised. She pet America's hair as she hugged back. Belarus and Belgium came over to them. Belarus sighed as she looked at the newly changed girl. Hungary released America and Belarus held out her hand to America. A ghost of a smile crossed her face as she looked at America.

"Its okay Amerika. We will help you to become a girl until Eyebrows over there can make you a man once more." She said. America was shocked at Belarus' words. This usually menacing and mean woman was now almost smiling and offering her help. She smiled at Belarus and took her hand. Even Russia looked a bit surprised by his sister's actions. Belarus pulled America into a small hug and stood in front of her in a protective manor. Just then, the front doors opened. They revealed a girl. She was about 5'4", dark brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders, blue eyes, a black shirt that read 'I'm Batman Bitch' and white skinny jeans with purple Converse.

"Sup bitches." The girl smiled. America's eyes widened and she smiled at the girl. "CL!" She exclaimed as she ran over to the girl. She embraced the girl and she hugged back.

"America?" She asked. "That you?" America nodded and CL smirked. "Thought as much."

"What the hell does that mean?" America asked.

"It means I figured that would be your boob size if you were a woman." CL shrugged.

And for the third time that day, just as he had risen once more, FUCKING JAPAN HAD A NOSEBLEED AND FELL TO THE FLOOR.

FUCKING JAPAN.

**Welp, that's the first chapter of a new story. I know I left with a sad fic last time, buy I'm feeling better now. Anyway, Merry late Christmas! Happy New Years too. I know its late and I'm sorry so... yeah. WAS ANYONE ELSE LIKE 'JESUS CHRIST JAPAN'? The whole time I was like 'fucking Japan'. I'll see you all later with another chapter. See ya~**

******~CAPTAIN LANIFER OF THE AWESOME**

PS- Hetalia does not belong to me. The only one who does is CL. And that's me so... Yeah.


End file.
